


你 X 叶问舟 长风沙 【调戏师兄的十种方法】

by Aegean384



Category: Nishuihan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegean384/pseuds/Aegean384





	你 X 叶问舟 长风沙 【调戏师兄的十种方法】

应火箭群友要求的黑车  
毫无逻辑，只是为了把师兄欺负哭【。  
==============================  
叶问舟是个近乎完美的人，如果非要说有什么缺点，那就是他太不在意自己了。  
他相信人性本善，因此才会被燕诗二之流暗算。你几次试图说服他防人之心不可无，就算行侠仗义，以扶危济困为己任，也要先保护好自己，他总是笑着摸摸你的头让你别担心。  
你不依，撒娇耍赖和他约法三章。  
因此他又一次为勉强而受伤，你第一次和他生气了。

他养伤期间你给他端茶倒水，喂汤换药，就是不跟他说一句话。  
“师妹……”叶问舟第一次见你这样，不知该如何哄你，很是不知所措。  
“你知不知道我为什么生气？”今天赖药儿来检查之后，说他已经痊愈，你才终于愿开尊口，跟了说了这么久以来的第一句话。  
叶问舟没料到你突然肯理他了，眼神满是惊喜。  
“因为我答应你的事没做到，又让自己受伤了。”  
“那我要罚你，你答应么？”  
“你这么久都不和我说话，罚的还不够狠吗？”他眼神有些委屈，差点让你心软。  
不行不行，就这么算了他不长记性。  
见你不语，他又忙道：“都听你的。”  
你唇角渐渐浮起笑容：“师兄，这可是你说的，不许反悔。”

叶问舟眼前一片黑暗。  
他的眼前被丝布蒙起，手腕之间红绳缠绕被缚在背后，其实微微用力就可以挣开，只是他不能。因为师妹发话了，若他敢挣开，就再也不理他了。  
于是他就这样一副姿态，赤身裸体地倚在床头，而自己的心上人正来回扫视着他。虽然他目不能视，但你的目光似有实质，他脸已红得快要滴血了。  
“师妹，咱们别玩了好不好……我，咳咳，我还在养伤。”  
“赖先生说，你已经痊愈了，别想蒙混过关。”

似有羽毛一样的东西轻轻拂过他大腿，叶问舟整个人都紧绷了起来。  
那羽毛渐渐滑向腿间，又忽然打了个转，在他下腹肌肉上缓缓撩拨。他咬牙强忍这轻痒带来的奇妙快感，下身渐渐抬头。  
你忍不住笑了。  
“师兄，你挺喜欢的嘛？”你一边出言调戏，一边揉弄着他胸前小巧的凸起。  
涌起的羞意让他脸红更甚，某个地方却与意志不符地涨大一圈。  
你不许他咬唇，丁香小舌撬开他牙关，唇舌交缠。  
叶问舟从无措渐渐狂乱，喉间溢出低哑的喘息，像是体内蛰伏着另一只野兽。  
分开时他失神地抬头追寻，被你食指抵住了唇，抹去牵起的银丝。  
“不许乱动，说好了今天都听我的。”  
你长腿一跨骑在他腰间，故意在脱衣时放慢动作，弄出许多声响来，让他知道你正与他坦诚相对。  
他的火硬已向上翘起，几乎贴住小腹，抵在你臀间。  
你只作不知，指腹摩挲着他胸前伤口处新长出的粉色肌理。  
“师兄，你的身体还有性命，现在不止是你自己的了，你明白么？”  
你的舌尖代替了指尖，像是要伤痕消失一样反复舔舐着。叶问舟闷哼出声，揪紧了腕上的红绳，仰起头露出利落的颈线。  
你的身子贴着他渐渐下滑，所到之处留下一串串红痕，是在他身上点起的火焰。  
你的手圈住了他，上下抚弄。  
“师妹……”他声音发颤，已是忍到了极致。  
你伸手拿掉了他眼上的布。  
“我不是要你见死不救，但是你每每孤身犯险之前，也该想想我才是。”  
语毕，不等他开口说话，俯首含住了他。  
“唔！”  
红绳已断了，他仍然背着手，任你为所欲为。  
你弹弄吮吸，他汗湿了额发。不一会儿，口中的硬物跳动起来，叶问舟的呼吸也越发急促。  
“师妹，快放开。我……嗯……”  
你在他即将攀顶时松开了他，手指圈紧了他根部，让他不得释放。  
叶问舟大口喘息着，像是脱水的鱼，眼眶也被情欲染红。  
“师兄，这下你记住了么？”  
他胡乱点头,你这才松手，任他的东西溅在自己身上。  
你环住他的脖子，吻掉他因太过刺激渗出的眼泪，忽然一口咬在他肩上，到底没舍得留下牙印。  
“如果换作是我，十天半个月没有音讯，又带着一身伤回来，你会怎么样？”  
察觉你压抑的抽泣，叶问舟轻抚你的背，柔声道：“是我不好，不会再有下次了，好吗？”  
他扳过你的脸，轻吻你眼下。  
“你欺负我也好，骂我咬我也罢，只是别再不理我了。我知道错了，嗯？”  
你点点头，靠在他胸前。  
他的手却渐渐不老实起来。

“现在，是不是该让我将功折罪了？”


End file.
